


Wednesday Waivers

by NienteZero



Category: Leverage
Genre: No Stabbing Wednesdays, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/pseuds/NienteZero
Summary: A little bit of Wednesday fun.





	Wednesday Waivers

“Alec”, Parker said.

Hardison paused his game and turned to look at his partner. She was sitting on the countertop swinging her legs and licking a lollipop in a way that probably would have been seductive if any other woman did it, but that she contrived to make vaguely threatening.

“What’s up babe?”

“I was just thinking…” Parker took a long suck on the lollipop and pulled it out of her mouth with a pop, baring all her teeth. Again, should have been hot, mostly terrifying. Which when it came to Hardison’s wiring in regards to Parker was getting to be the same thing.

“Yeah, and what were you thinking about?” he asked, not sure if he should be hopeful or trepidatious.

“You know how it’s Wednesday?”

He did know that.

“You know how we said that there was no stabbing on Wednesdays?”

“Ye-e-es?” Hardison said, drawing the word out and beginning to wonder how worried he should be.

“Well, I was just thinking,” she chomped on the lollipop, breaking off a large piece of the hard sugar and crunching it noisily, “what if some people need stabbing on a Wednesday?”

She slid down off the counter and started to slink toward Hardison. He had to admit, the slink was more effective than the lollipop thing. Parker and ideas she got from pop culture were always a baffling combination.

“Yes, mama?” he asked. No point trying to figure out where this was going. This was going wherever Parker wanted it to, and he’d been on that ride too long to think about jumping off now.

“You’re the one who came up with No Stabbing Wednesday, so I think,” Parker said, climbing comfortably onto Hardison’s lap in his gaming chair, straddling his knees, “I think you’re the one who should be able to give me a waiver.”

She looked into his eyes and ran her tongue around the half-bitten off lollipop, once again with way too many teeth showing and a gleam of bloodlust in her eyes.

Damn, but he shouldn’t find that hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a brief conversation in group chat about who hands out waivers for no stabbing Wednesday, and how we wouldn’t mind applying for a waiver if it’s Hardison.


End file.
